


Anarchy/Poetry

by JayeMaru



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 15:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15609417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayeMaru/pseuds/JayeMaru
Summary: I like to imagine Spike connecting the various parts of himself and reclaiming his punk, beat, Victorian, and demon poet's sensibilities in AtS 5. Read by Spike in NFA as his nod toAnarchy in the U.K. No profit made; no infringement intended.





	Anarchy/Poetry

**Anarchy / Poetry**

_How many ways to get what you want_  
_I use the best; I use the rest; I use the N.M.E._  
_I use anarchy._

A century’s defiance I might’ve written,  
but sang the words with fists instead.

Ecstatic dance of fangs and claws and  
pulsing joy of blood run red.

_Sang de la vie;_ never more alive than after dead.

Auburn lady, dark goddess, blonde valkyrie,  
_La belle dame sans merci_  
inspired but they never loved me

but fierce my heart did set in flight  
a poet dead; a poem lived  
in lyric fight….

Hell yeah! Johnny Rotten called it right.


End file.
